Happy Halloween
by NinjaChan97
Summary: Roxas likes closets, Axel likes Roxas, Sora is mischeviously whore-like to the max, Riku is protective, Zexion is pissed, and Demyx is...well...Demyx. What a chaotic Halloween this is turning out to be.
1. Closets are Ment for Hiding

**Warning: This is yaoi. Meaning boyxboy love. If you are homophobic, please leave and never return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kingdom Hearts Series whatsoever. All rights do the their respected and amazingly gifted owners!**

**A/N: Hey there guys! First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for all the reviewing, subscribing, alerting, following, and favoritism this story has gotten! Not to mention sticking with it for so long. I appreciate it very much.**

**Now then, down to business. I was looking over this story which had ****many misspellings, grammar errors, and such. So I'm fixing all the chapters up a bit! I promise not to make any drastic changes, seeing as I want to keep the story as close to the original as possible. SO. Yeah. Thanks for reading, and **_**chapter 6**_** shall be up shortly!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold and windy night. Child like screams and laughs were heard all around. The air had a slight almost, sweet, scent to it. Most likely from all the candy. Monsters, ballerinas, ghosts, and ghouls were everywhere. Not your normal day attire, huh? It's quite simple if you think about it.<p>

It must be Halloween.

"Ah, Halloween. My favorite holiday."

The redheaded vampire spoke.

"It's the perfect time for me to scare little snot nosed brats!"

He said with an evil voice, as he sat on the old creaky wooden porch of his home, decked out in thousands of Halloween decorations. Skeletons, bats, spider webs, you name it, it had it. Not to mention that the house was so old that it could pass for a haunted house even without all those things.

"Boy, I can't wait for Demyx to get here! Wait until he see's my handiwork..." The redhead praised himself.

"HEY AXEL!" A blonde pirate shouted about 10 feet away from our redhead. Oh, never mind. 5 feet. No, wait, 1 foot. Poor Axel.

"OUCH! Demyx! You didn't have to glomp me!"

Our redhead scolded the poor overly excited dirty blond.

"Sorry, Axel." Demyx said with a sheepish smile on his face.

How could Axel not forgive that?

"Alright, alright, I guess I for-" "WHOA! Look at all these awesome decorations! Did you do this all by yourself, Axel?" the blonde cut the redhead off. "-give you." Axel sighed.

"Yes, yes I did." Axel spoke while sticking his chest up proudly. Demyx giggled at this. "Hehehe, don't ge-"

"Get a big head, jackass." Said a pale blue haired teen from behind Demyx. "Really Zexion? I haven't been around your little worthless piece of shit ass two seconds and your already fucking insulting me? Demyx, make him stop! Pretty please?" Axel pouted.

"Now Axel, you just insulted him didn't you? You have no room to talk! Besides...You two clearly don't see the real problem here...ZEXY YOU CUT ME OFF! I was going to say that! Well...minus the 'jackass' part." Demyx pouted.

"Sorry, Dem." Zexion said while placing an ever so gentle kiss upon Demyx's lips. Which made Demyx squeal like a fangirl.

_'It's so, well, sweet. Sometimes I wish I had a relationship like that. Wait- what am I saying? I-I have to say something! Quick! Something I would normally say!'_

"Do you guy's know how to get a fucking room?"

Axel said disgusted even though he truly wasn't.

"Why do you always get so freaked out when we kiss, Axey? It's not like you aren't gay, too."

Demyx questioned Axel.

"Guys, I'm just kidding. Gosh, offensive aren't we?"

"Mm-hm." Zexion 'hmed' with disbelief.

"What the hell are you looking at? By the way, why aren't you in a costume? It's Halloween for goodness sake!."

"Why would I put on a stupid costume? It's far to childish." Zexion said with a 'isn't it obvious?' expression plastered on his face.

"I tried to get him to dress up! But he just wouldn't do it, Ax! Why don't you want to be my mermaid, Zexy? Why?" Demyx said pulling his renowned puppy dog face, while Zexion's on the other hand was one that screamed 'Here we go again.'

Axel couldn't help but laugh at his friends despair.

"Yeah, Zexy! Why wouldn't you want to be a mermaid? Not just any mermaid. No. But, DEMYX'S mermaid?"

Sarcasm dripped off every word, as Zexion glared.

"Welp, I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds here to work out your issues. I'm off to scare some kids. See ya!"

The redhead shared with his mates as he walked down to the gate that belonged to his home, and hid behind some bushes.

Awaiting for his prey.

* * *

><p>"ROXASSSS!"<p>

The brunette kitty shouted as he sprung, and landed on the blonde.

"Sora!...g-get...o-off...me!"

The blonde yelled, trying to get the brunette off of him so he could breathe again. To no avail. The brunette did not budge. Not until a tall zombie silverette made him detach from his twin brother, that is.

"Sora, what did I tell you about glomping people?"

"That it's okay to glomp people, as long as I get off when they tell me to so that I don't suffocate them."

Sora recited while rolling his eyes, resembling a child who had just been scolded by their mother.

"Good boy."

The silverette spoke with a slight seductive tone in his voice, which Sora caught. Blushing a bright pink.

Roxas snorted and shook his head at the two. He, being Sora's brother, was use to the act that Sora and his boyfriend preformed.

"Thanks for that, Riku."

"No problem."

Riku said with a wink at the blonde. Now it was Roxas's turn to blush

"Roxy you're blushing! Do you have a crush on my boyfriend or something you little gay whore? Hm?"

"W-what? O-of course I don't! And I am not gay, or a whore! I'm...questioning."

Roxas defended himself, quite embarrassed, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ha, questioning? That was an understatement for what Roxas knew. He KNEW he was gay. He just...was never interested in girls. Never got into the whole boob and ass thing other teen guys went crazy over. He...just...liked guys. That's the only way he could describe it. It was simple, really. Why did he keep saying that he was 'questioning' though?

For some reason, Roxas had this mind-set that everything would change, and nothing would be the same if we was 'out of the closet'. It's a quite scary process no matter if you're gay, lesbian, bisexual, or whatever you are. Even if you come from a family of gay supporters, which Roxas felt he was very lucky to have. Versus of having a homophobic family like most.

He can't help but feel a bit well, jealous, every time he see's Sora and Riku together.

_'I kind of wish I had a boyfri- wait what! No. NO. You do not want one of those, Roxas! Think about it, if you get a...thing... everyone is going to know you're gay, everything will be out, and everything will change. End of story. You do not want a-' _

"Boyfriend."

"W-what did you say?"

"Oh, you weren't listening? Gosh, pay attention Rox! I said, me and Riku know some pretty handsome gays, we could set you up and get you a boyfriend in no time! What do you say?"

Sora crossed his fingers childishly, hoping that his twin would agree to his 'plan'.

"NO. N-O. NO."

Roxas tried to explain wide-eyed, slightly yelling hoping to get his point across.

Which failed miserably.

"What? But why, Roxy?" Sora whined.

"Bec-"

"Let me handle this Roxas, don't worry about it, Kay?"

Riku said with reassurance in his voice, as Roxas sighed.

"Alright, thanks again Riku. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll let you...take care of this."

Roxas left, hearing Sora wine and Riku trying to explain things to him from behind as he scurried down the pavement.

Then...silence.

_'Probably caused by Riku's lips.'_

* * *

><p>Roxas walked down the street of his neighborhood remembering previous Halloween's. The ones where he would go trick or treating.<p>

_'Those where the days.'_

The young bleached blonde boy walked along, admiring creative kids costumes, smiling at them as they went from house to house collecting their treats. Roxas loved Halloween. He has ever since he was a small child. As he strolled down the streets, hands tucked in the cozy pockets of his torn blue jeans, he stumbled upon a very disturbing looking house.

It had everything. Skeletons, bats, spider webs, you name it, it had it. It was quite scary, actually. Even though Roxas would never admit it, it scared him a bit.

_'I never did like haunted houses.'_

He watched, as a group of kids ran up the long twisted drive way, stopping at the gate that rested there. As Roxas got closer, he noticed something was behind the gate. He looked closely as he spotted many shrubs. But, there was something else. It was-

"A man..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit different.<strong>

**...but I hope you like it?**

**CHAPTER SIX ON IT'S WAY!**

**~NinjaChan97**


	2. Disguised As A Guardian of Heaven

_'Yes! Here come some booger picking lollipop suckers!' _

Axel began to overwhelm with excitement as he waited, hidden behind the bushes.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He screamed at the kids as he jumped out from behind his hiding spot. They jumped then ran away down the street screaming. All except for one, this one, he just stood there looking unamused as he glared at Axel.

"Why aren't you running, my dear? Muahaha, I'll suck your blood!"

Nothing. The kid did not budge. Instead, he kicked Axel in his shin.

"OUCH!"

Axel cried for the second time that evening, while rubbing is sore shin.

"That's what you get for scaring my friends, old man!"

Tonight just wasn't Axel's night. That was the second time that he had been kicked in the shin. The last time, the same thing happened. The older kid of the group just HAD to be the 'hero' and tell Axel off, then kick him in the shin. What happened to the old days? When people would do that to Axel when he was young, he'd just scream and run, even if he wasn't scared.

Why ruin the guys fun?

_'Dumb chocolate eating shin kickers!'_

"Listen you chocolate eating shin kicker, beat it before I fucking rape you! How about that for scary?"

He smirked showing off his fake fangs, at the kids now terrified face.

_'There he goes. Wait did I really just say that? Oh well.' _

The traumatized kid ran away screaming 'RAPIST! MOMMY' or something like that...

* * *

><p>Roxas walked down the street, just thinking about his whole 'questioning' issue. As he cam upon a very old, scary looking house. He watched as a redheaded-<p>

_'Vampire?...Yeah, I think he's a vampire...'_

-yelled something VERY revolting at a small child.

"Listen you chocolate eating shin kicker, beat it before I fucking rape you! How about that for scary?"

The redheaded vampire screamed at the lad, then smirked showing of his fake, Roxas was sure they were fake, fangs. Roxas blushed a dark crimson, as the kid ran away screaming something like 'RAPIST! MOMMY!'.

_'Poor kid, how could someone be so fucking childish? That's– that's– just...WRONG. How could someone be so mean? I'll go give him a piece of my mind!' _

Roxas trotted over to the revolting blood sucker, while trying to get his blush under control.

* * *

><p>Poor Axel was in so much pain.<p>

_'That kid must play soccer or something!'_

Axel thought while rubbing his sore shin. Until...

_"Hey! You! Yeah you! Redheaded vampire!" _

Someone yelled from behind Axel.

_'Is that an angel? SHIT. Did that kid kick me so hard that I fucking DIED? Oh well...Let's hope he's an attractive angel at the least. Wait – don't get ahead of yourself Axel, you're in heaven. Don't let...you take...you over. Or let's just say you'll be going to the 'opposite' side.' _

Axel said to himself deep in thought completely forgetting about his 'angel' from earlier. Until he touched him, that is. Axel had to fight back a moan by just the small contact. 'Please be attractive!' Axel thought to himself hopefully.

Roxas didn't like being ignored, so he repeated himself.

"Redheaded vampire! HELLO!"

He tapped the rather attractive vampire on the shoulder.

_'Wow, now that he's right in front of me, I can see him a bit more clearly. He's...kind of...hot. Not just looks either. He's hot to the touch, too. My finger feels warm just by the small contact. Hm. I wonder what he looks like from the front. Wait- what the hell am I saying? Get a hold of yourself, Roxas! Remember why you came up to him...Why did I come up to him again? OH RIGHT – The kid.' _

Roxas scolded himself in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guy's think! V<strong>


	3. Follow Your Brain and Ignore Your Heart

Axel slowly turned around to face his very angry-looking, yet, deep in thought angel.

_'Whoa! Score! He is quite attractive, and just look at that adorable deep in thought face!'_

"Um...H-Hello there. What can I do for you, Angel?"

_'Oh shit! Way to go, Axel! That's so fucking cheesy! Well... maybe he likes cheese?' _

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts as he was called-

_'Angel? Did he just, call me...'angel'? Why the hell did I even think this guy was attractive in the first place? Ugh.'_

You see, Roxas hates cheesy pick up lines. Not just regular hate. No. He hates them with a passion. Every single guy who has ever tried to hit on him ALWAYS uses cheesy pick up lines. Oh how Roxas hates that.

"'Angel'? Really? 'Angel'? Who you fuck do you think your calling 'angel' dipstick? I hate corny, cheesy, pick up lines. So don't even bother."

"I-I-I-I didn't mean that! You-you see...it's just-"

"Don't bother explaining. I don't really give a fuck for your explanations. Besides, I have a reason I came over here."

"R-Really? And why is that?"

"Do you really have to ask? Are you THAT thick?"

Even though Axel didn't really mean to call the attractive blonde in front of him 'Angel' and wanted to know why he had come over in the first place, he didn't really understand why he should be getting treated like he is now. So, that nervous Axel you saw back there?

Yeah...he's gone.

_'Oh well, I'll probably never see this kid again. So why bother? I'll just mess with him a little.'_

"Look sweetie pie, this whole attitude thing is quite cute. I have to admit. But would you just give it up and tell me why you came over here? Oh, I know! It was my devilish good looks, wasn't it? They drew you in and you couldn't resist. I'm right aren't I?"

A blush began to creep upon our young blondes face, as a smirk on the red head's.

"W-What? T-That isn't-"

"Oh but it is. Don't lie, silly willy."

"D-Don't fucking cut me off, dammit!"

"Temper temper, princess!"

"P-Princess? Really?"

"Mm-hm. You like it don't you?"

Axel was simply digging his own grave. Roxas was pretty damn fed up by now. He really did hate to be teased.

"No. No I do not like it, thank you very much! Please. Explain something to me? Why is it that every single guy that has ever tried hitting on me always uses cheesy fucking pick up lines? It's pretty damn pathetic. To even think I thought you were hot!"

Axel had many faces on. First a smirk, then a confused face, then an aggravated one (he wasn't very fond of being call pathetic), then, his signature smirk again. Realizing what the blond had actually said.

_'I knew it. Got him. Hook, line, and sinker.'_

Roxas, like Axel, finally processed what he had just said. Next thing you know, our easily angered blond's face was as red as a tomato and he was already half way up the street heading back to his house. Running away from the quite annoying in his book redhead, while overflowing with embarrassment.

"Ah well. He was cute, but there are other fish in the sea."

But, did Axel _really_ think that? His mind may be saying that, be his heart sure wasn't. There was something special about that blonde. Something Axel couldn't quite comprehend. He's never really felt this way before you see. And he can't really wrap his head around it, so, he chose to ignore it.

"Back to scaring costume wearing paste eaters."

* * *

><p><strong>Click that next button...you know you want to.<strong>


	4. Parties and Costume Displeasure

As Roxas walked back to his house, he simply couldn't get the overly confident redhead off his mind.

_'Ugh, the nerve of some people! Who the hell does he think he is? And ANGEL!? What the hell was that about? I mean really? How come every single guy that has ever hit on me, just has to use cheesy pick up lines, nick names, and all that other junk? I mean really. I'd love an answer. Give me one!'_

Our little blonde ranted away in his head while walking along the gray sidewalk, but, were these his true thoughts? Sure, his mind maybe thinking this. But...was his heart?

_'Then again...out of all the guy's who have ever hit on me...I think I like him the best. I don't really think I actually mind that he called me 'Angel.' I just might have enjoyed it...maybe.'_

The thought of the redhead vampire brought warmth to Roxas' chest and face, not to mention butterflies to his stomach.

"What's going on with me?"

But before Roxas knew it, he was already back at his house. So he chose to ignore these new-found feelings...for now anyway.

As he walked in, he wondered where his brother and silver-haired love had gotten to.

His question was answered as he heard moaning coming from upstairs.

'_Ew. Do they ever do anything else?'_

Roxas thought as he flung himself onto the couch, surfing through the many channels that the TV had to offer.

Sooner...or later rather.

Riku appeared from the staircase. He greeted Roxas as he walked over to the fridge to grab something to drink.

Soon followed by a freshly showered, limping, Sora.

"Oh R-Roxas, how long have you been here? Um...welcome home!"

"Long enough."

You could tell Sora highly disliked this reply as he pulled a 'Sora Pout Face', waddled over to where Riku was, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Who could do nothing but smirk.

Roxas shook his head then continued to watch whatever it was that was on TV.

"Hey Roxas, why aren't you in your costume yet? The party's soon you know."

"What party?"

"Roxas...the Halloween party I told you about, remember? Everyone is going to be here! Now go get changed!"

"Oh that. Nah. I don't really feel like it. I think I'll just lock myself in my room."

"No sir! You are going to go change, then be back down in no more that 30 minutes!"

"But Sora, my costumes pretty lame."

"No it isn't. Now go."

"Fiiiine."

Sora smirked and continued to snuggle his zombie boyfriend, while a very displeased Roxas made his way upstairs.

**hr**

Axel, deciding he was finished scaring children. (For now.) He made his way back into his horrifying home. Where a pirate and normally dressed human were bickering over nonsense.

"But Zexy~!"

Zexion cringed.

"Whhhhhhhhhy?"

"What's up?"

"Axel, Zexion won't put on his costume like a good little mermaid! What do I do?"

"You're still going on about this? Zexion, go put the fish thing on and make Demyx happy for the love of all that is holy on this planet!"

Zexion sighed defeated as he stared at his puppy dog eyed boyfriend.

"Fine."

"Heh. Thank you Zexy! Thank you Axey!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"No problem, Dem!"

Zexion wandered off to the bathroom as Axel stole his seat, and began to talk with Demyx.

"So are you ready, Axey~?"

"Ready for what?"

"For what? The party remember! The one I told you about, like, a week ago!"

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Your going, right?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'm in the mood."

"You're going."

"B-But Dem, what if I don't wanna!"

"You have to. End of story! Now go get ready!"

Demyx declared as he shut the bathroom door, deciding Zexion simply couldn't manage to put his costume on by himself. Therefore ending the conversation.

Axel sighed.

"That Demyx."

He mumbled as he made his way upstairs to redo his vampire makeup.


	5. Costumes and Cliffhangers

The vampire, pirate, and mermaid trio wondered down the pavement, making small talk, and talking about their costumes. Zexion hating his, while the other two were actually quite proud of theirs.

Demyx's costume consisted of a red and white striped shirt, with three-quarter inch sleeves, a light brown button down vest that was left unbuttoned, a pair of dark wash cut off jeans, with random holes and cuts in them, a pair of black converse, and of course a dark brown pirate hat similar to Captain Jack Sparrow's.

While Axel's was far more darker.

Axel had on a long sleeved white puffy shirt, a pair of black jeans, knee high black leather boots, and a long black tench coat, which had the collar poking straight up making him look very vampire-esque. And of course to top it off, he had some pretty gruesome make up on that consisted of a lot blood. Which he managed to fix up a bit before they left.

Zexion's costume was different. Very different. His barely consisted of anything at all, actually. As the result of allowing himself to be defeated by his boyfriends ginormous puppy dog eyes, he ended up in the mermaid costume he hated with a passion.

He wore a beautiful (Or at least that's what Demyx called it.) long, lime green mermaid tail. The inside was cottony and soft, so not to irritate Zexion's skin. While the outside seamed to consist of silk, and many, many, jewels. The tail had a fold at the end so that it flowed out behind him, so that it somewhat looked like he was an actual mermaid.

Except for the to cut out holes right at the fold, which were where Zexions feet were. Up top, there was nothing. Demyx had very much hoped he would wear the blue seashell bra. But, Demyx was disappointed. Zexion wasn't a girl after all. He didn't need it.

Besides, the blue and green eye makeup, being forced to go barefoot, not to mention the sign that hung around his neck that read 'Demyx's Mermaid' was far enough. At least for Zexion anyways.

They walked along down the street, Demyx and Zexion bickering yet again about Zexion's costume. While our spiky haired redhead ignored them, deep in thought.

'_Just who was that kid? I never even got his name. Geez. I know I said he was just some fish in the sea before, but, I'm not too sure anymore. He was pretty darn cute. And those __**eyes**__.'_

They were the most amazing things Axel had ever seen.

Soon Axel was pulled back to reality as he heard loud music coming from a house just a little ways up the street.

"Hey Dem, is this the house?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me fish bo- Oh. W-what? OH! Yeah. It is! Come on let's go!"

Before Axel or Zexion could say another word they were quickly dragged by Demyx to the house's porch, and then inside.

Which is where a certain redhead, met a certain blonde, and all hell broke loose.


	6. Unpleasent Meetings and Situations

Axel managed to escape Demyx's grasp as he was unwillingly drug into the light blue town house. Unfortunately, Demyx's mermaid, Zexion, wasn't as lucky. Axel chuckled as 'fish boy' was drug to the kitchen where the couple found a few friends of theirs. Axel decided he'd give Demyx and his other friends some time to chat, while he explored the rest of the house.

He walked over to the refreshment table, where he helped himself to a glass of orange punch. As he wandered around, he noticed a staircase which probably lead to bedrooms, and a side door which led to the screened in porch that went all the way around the house.

Deciding it'd probably be best not to wander too much, he simply walked into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. As we walked in he noticed many teenagers in intriguing costumes.

A few were sitting around watching TV, some occupying themselves by 'exploring' their hot dates body, and some just sat around talking. Not really knowing what else to do, Axel began to wander around some more, slowly finding his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey Axel! Come meet my friends!"

The redhead snapped his head to the left, seeing a smiling pirate, and a few other interesting characters. Axel walked over to the dirty blonde as he got right to introductions.

"Guys, this is my friend Axel. Axel, this is Siax, Marluxia, Seifer, Riku, and Sora."

Axel nodded as he looked over the motley crue. The first one had bright blue hair, much like Zexion's, and was dressed as a monster. But what stuck out most, was the scar over his face that resembled an 'X', Axel wasn't quite sure if it was real or not. But it sure did look realistic. The next one had bouncy pink hair, and was dressed as a fairy. Axel swore that he kept giving him suggestive looks.

The next, Seifer, was a scrawny little fellow, with shiney blonde hair, and a grumpy expression on his face, dressed as a werewolf. And last but not least, were Riku and Sora. Their costumes didn't go together at all. Riku was dressed as a zombie, whereas Sora was dressed as a black cat. Complete opposites, but you could just tell they were a couple. And a very cute one at that.

What? Axel had a heart. It was barely there, but it was still there. He didn't really like sharing his heart much, see as it had been crushed many times. Only his true friends knew. Like Demyx and Zexion for example.

"Hi! My names Sora! It's nice to meet you!"

Axel laughed at the enthusiasm the brunette kitty had. It reminded him of a certain dirty blonde pirate.

_'No wonder these two a friends'_

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

The overly confident vampire said, while pointing to his noggin.

The black cat giggled at the vampire, thinking that he was a kind of cute. Sora snapped out of his daze, as protective zombie arms snaked their way around his waist.

"U-Um, y-yeah. T-This is my boyfriend, Riku."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora's boyfriend."

Riku stated, while shaking Axel's hand a little too firmly.

"I got it memorized."

Axel said as he pointed his finger back at this head, showing that he got the message.

_'Damn, I got to watch out with my naturally flirtatious self'_

"Hey Sora, where's your brother?"

The pirate asked while pulling 'his mermaid' into his lap.

"Huh? Oh right! I'll go get him!"

Riku grew unhappy as his hyperactive kitten pulled away, and ran upstairs to find his twin.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the brunette returned with a familiar bleach blonde, who looked very displeased.<p>

"Sora! I told you I wasn't in a party mood! Dammit! Let g-"

Both our redhead and blonde froze, Axel almost dropping his punch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

They both said in unison.

"I fucking live here!"

The blond laughed, as the redheaded vampires face went dumbfounded.

"W-Well, I was invited!"

"WELL, last time I checked, living here ruled over being invited!"

More arguing happened, and cruse words were thrown around, as the rest of the group simply watched in amusement.

"Fine! I'll just leave since you want me gone so badly!"

"Good! I'm sick of looking at that hideous face of yours, vampy!"

Axel stormed out of the kitchen, into the den, and then to the porch before another word could be said. As the bleach blonde followed suit, and stormed off back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Roxas slammed his door, as he entered his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed, and began to scream out the rest of his anger into his checkerboard covered pillow. He heard foot steps coming down the hall, his door open, and then close back.<p>

"Go away!"

He screamed into his pillow, which came out a bit muffled. But the intruder still understood what he had said.

"No."

Roxas scooted closer and closer to the wall as he felt the bed sink in as his twin sat down.

"How do you know Axel?"

The blonde rolled over on his back, as his lunges began to collect much need oxygen.

"None of your bee's wax, Sora."

He received a look that was so horrific, he couldn't even begin to explain it, from his brunette twin.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh. Remember when I went for a walk earlier?"

"Sure do."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Axel cringed as he heard footsteps coming his way. Expecting it to be the hotheaded blonde.<p>

"Axel! There you are!"

It was indeed a blonde. But not the blonde he had expected.

"Demyx, just go away."

"No! Dude, what the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing! I...just..I...um."

"...you?"

"Just forget it Demyx! I'm leaving!"

The redhead began to continue his storming off, as he reached the last step to the porch. Just as he was about to start off with a run, wishing to return to his house as soon as possible, he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Dammit Demyx! Let g-!"

Axel froze for the second time that night, not believing his eyes.

"Pretty pwease tell me, Axe?"

"D-Demyx, y-you aren't really-"

Demyx continued to bat his eyelashes away, his eyes growing bigger by the second.

"Come on Demyx! That's not fair! Not the puppy dog face! Please!"

"Well then someone better get talking, shouldn't they?"

Axel glared at the pirate, as he got eyelashes bat, and a lip stuck out at him right back.

"Fine! Remember when I was scaring those little trick-or-treating assholes earlier?"

"Sure do~!"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>No one really knows how it happened. But, somehow, a pirate convinced a vampire to return to the party, as a kitty did the same with it's twin. Soon everyone was back to chatting, partying, and dancing. As a certain redhead and a certain blonde avoided each other, while a certain brunette and a certain dirty blonde schemed away for a way to get the two to talk again.<p>

Axel tried to pay close attention to the group he was hanging out with, be found himself unable to keep his eyes off the adorable blond chatting away with girls.

_'Damn those sluts. Stay the hell away!'_

The blood sucker's stomach churned as he saw the blond and one of the girls give each other suggestive looks.

'_No!'_

"Alright everyone!"

Every eye of every ghost and ghoul was on the black kitty who had an announcement to make. Even the two girls and the blue-eyed fend that continued to steal Axel's attention, were looking at the brunette. So Axel did the same. A few gave the kitty cat nervous looks as its face twisted into one of mischievousness, while others, meaning Demyx, matched the brunette's.

"Spin the bottle anyone?"

Before Axel could really comprehend the situation, everyone was in a circle on the living room floor. Some looked eager, while others look bored, or scared.

_'Geez, what's with everyone? It's just spin the bottle.'_

Axel joined the bored group as he managed to tone out Sora's explanation of the game.

Come on? Who doesn't know how to play spin the bottle.

As the redhead's eyes wandered over the group who sat in a circle, he noticed something. Everyone, except for the two girls who were chatting away with Axel's angel earlier...were male. Axel thought that was a bit odd, but he didn't care too much.

_'I think I like this version of spin the bottle better.'_

"Roxas! Why aren't you in the circle?"

"I'm not playing."

"Yes you are!"

"No Sora, I'm not."

"But why?"

"Sora, isn't it obvious? There are only guys in the circle."

"Not true! Kairi and Namine are in the circle!"

"Yeah, because that changes things."

Axel heard giggling coming from the two girls, as he looked over, he saw them holding hands.

_'OH. I see...lesbians.'_

"Well fine, if you're gonna be a sour puss, then we'll just play without you! Go find us a bottle, will you?"

Roxas sighed as he walked into the kitchen, and soon returned with an empty root beer bottle. After giving the bottle to his brother, he plopped down on the couch, and decided to watch.

Axel got a bit disappointed knowing that the cute blonde, now known as Roxas, wasn't participating in the game.

"Hey."

Axel's head snapped up to see Demyx give him a wink.

_'What the hell?'_

Axel wondered what his sneaky friend had up his sleeve, not missing the wink Sora gave Demyx after sending a text message on his cell phone. Which the dirty blonde then returned to Sora.

_'WHAT the hell?'_

"Alright everyone, let the games begin!"

Axel watched as the bottle turned, and turned, and turned. And random people began to kiss.

_'More like make-out.'_

Demyx spun the bottle, which happened to land on the redhead. Axel's eye's grew wide, as Demyx crawled ever so submissively over to him. Axel gulped as Demyx whispered in his ear.

"Just like old times, huh, Axe?"

Very few people knew this, but Axel and Demyx use to date. Their lips slowly met and quickly parted, as the scurvy dog made his way back to his place in the circle. Axel smirked at Zexion, who threw a horrifying glare right back.

The game continued on and on, as strangers kissed strangers, friends made-out with friends, and gays lip-locked with lesbians.

Somehow, the bottle kept landing on Sora. Which displeased Riku greatly.

_'What a little whore.'_

Axel smirked as he let his thoughts get the best of him. It really didn't help when his eyes drifted over to a blonde who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

_'He's so damn cute.'_

"Hey Axe!"

"H-Huh?"

"Your turn! Spin the bottle!"

"Oh...yeah."

He lazily spun the bottled shaped glass, as it continued to twirl. Axel's eyes almost shot out of his head as it landed on none other than-

"HA! Sora!"

Both Riku and Axel gave Demyx a good glare, as his laughter seized to stop.

"No. I won't allow it. Sora has been mouth raped enough by people who aren't me!"

"R-Riku!"

Sora went bright red at his loves word, as Riku wrapped his arms protectively around him, and pulled him into his lap.

"Well, Axel has to kiss someone! J-Just spin again, Axel."

"Wait! If not you Sora, then how about the closest thing to you?"

"W-What do you-OH."

Demyx, and the protected brunette, shared a sinister look that simply screamed something bad was about to happen.

"Hey Axel?"

_'Oh boy'_

"...yeah?"

"Kiss Roxas."

* * *

><p><strong>You probably think I have a deep love of cliffhangers. More chapters to come!<strong>

**NinjaChan97**


	7. Tears and Fears

Axel's breath hitched in his throat and he could feel himself becoming warmer than usual, as he knelt on the ground next to the unknowing slumbering blonde. He swallowed violently and tried to control his shaking as he slowly began to lean closer and closer. His heart beating faster and faster by each passing second. Demyx and Sora rested behind him, trying to control their excitement. While others decided to watch seeing as it was the most interesting going on at the moment.

* * *

><p>Roxas shivered as he felt an unusually warm wind blowing across his face. He whined and stirred slightly as he was drifting farther away from dreamland and closer to reality.<p>

_'W-What...is that?'_

* * *

><p>Axel gasped and jumped back slightly as the sleeping beauty resting on the coach began to stir.<p>

"Axel! What are you doing? Do it! Now!"

Axel heard Demyx's familiar goofy tone ring from behind him.

_'H-He's right. This might be the only chance I get!'_

His hands clenched into fists as he felt a new sense of determination course threw his veins. Axel sucked in as much oxygen as he could, before diving forward.

* * *

><p>Roxas slowly shook his head side to side trying to shake out any sleepiness remaining, as his deep blue orbs opened slowly. He jumped as his eyes shot open and he became fully alert. All he caught was an odd, yet familiar, flash off red.<p>

_'W-W-W-Wha-'_

His slow little brain finally began to process what was happening. Axel, he was kneeling over him on the couch, practically straddling him. His arms were currently being pinned to the armrest be Axel's strong hands. And...Axel's lips... they were-

_'N-No.'_

Roxas felt himself going paler the longer the kiss lasted.

* * *

><p>Axel opened his eyes to see his cute little toy getting paler by the second. He ignored the hoots and whistles coming from behind him, as he tried his best to make Roxas enjoy the kiss. Even if for only a little bit; he still wanted Roxas to enjoy this as much as he was. And his face just wasn't shrieking pure joy at the moment.<p>

Axel reached up and began to slowly caress the blonde's cheek. His thumb smoothly slipped under Roxas' chin, as he slowly opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss. He smirked as he felt Roxas shiver from under him, as he rubbed his tongue against the young blonde's.

* * *

><p><em>'T-This isn't happening. This c-can't be happening. N-No...stop.'<em>

Roxas gasped as he felt Axel rub his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

_'I...h-have...to s-stop this.'_

Roxas pulled together all the courage he had, and managed to wiggle his wrists out of Axel's grasp. He placed his hands upon the redheads chest and pushed with all his might. Let's face it. Axel isn't exactly...weak.

But Roxas isn't weak either...

He continued to pry the redhead off of him, as he finally created some distance between them. He panted; trying to return the oxygen Axel stole back to his lungs. He swallowed, as he slowly began to turn his head, realizing that there were others there.

_'D-Did they...?'_

His eyes went wide as he saw the wide Cheshire Cat like smirks creep their way onto everyone's face; including Axel's.

He could feel his face heat up as he quickly looked down. He shook with anger and embarrassment, as tears sprang to his eyes.

"T-This is why I hate Halloween parties!"

He screamed. Running up the stairs and slamming the door.

As the blonde disappeared up the stairs, all eyes landed upon the redhead who hadn't moved.

"A-Axel? Buddy? Are you okay?"

Axel was everything but okay. His hands clenched back into fists, and his face went as red as his hair.

_'Screw it! He...he...just isn't worth it!'_

Everyone jumped as they heard a distant ring come from the front door.

"Who could that be? I'm pretty sure everyone's here."

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll get it on my way out."

"Oh how kind, Axel! Wait...o-out? Axel, you can't leave! W-What about Roxas?"

"He obviously hates me, Demyx! And I just don't feel like trying anymore. He just isn't worth it!"

Axel yelled a bit too harshly at the dirty blonde as he stormed off to the door, where he found another dirty blonde boy, a brunette girl, and a girl with midnight black hair. Not really feeling in the mood to talk, he slipped past them, and continued to storm his way down the sidewalk.

"Who was that?"

"I dunno."

"Never seen him before."

"Hm. Okay."

The three not really know what else to do, and not really caring too much about the flaming redhead who just left very heatedly, they continued into the living room where they found their friends.

"Hey guy's! Sorry I'm a little late."

The dirty blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized. Sora, finally realizing there were newcomers, popped his head up to get a good look at the bunch.

"Hayner, Olette, Xion! You guy's finally made it!"

"Yeah, finally! We're sorry for being late too, Sora. If it wasn't for mister 'I know where I'm going but really don't' over here, we probably would have gotten here sooner."

"But I did know where I was going! We're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, Hayner. But the point is, you took forever to get us here!"

"Well that's the last time I drive you guy's anyw-"

"Alright, alright! That's all in the past now. The important thing is that you guy's are here! So...who want's to play truth or dare?"

"Me!"

"I do, I do!"

* * *

><p>The party was back in 'party mode' as people danced, bobbed for apples, and some got a bit kinky. Sora managed to slip away from the crowd, and sneaked outside to the back yard. He sighed as he looked up at the beautiful star-filled sky.<p>

"Pretty, huh?"

He turned to find Hayner standing next to him, gazing upward as well.

"Yeah."

He muttered as his focus returned to the stars.

"So where's Roxas?"

"Oh...ya know...locked up in his room like a hermit."

"I see. And would this have anything to do with the text you sent me, or a silly game of Spin the Bottle?"

"M-Maybe...something like that."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>"So...what do you think?"<p>

"You guy's shouldn't have done that to Roxas."

"W-What? It wasn't my fault! And it was a joke! Not to mention, he totally has the hots for Axel!"

"Joke and unconfessed feelings or not, I still don't think you guy's should have don't that."

Sora huffed. Not to pleased with Hayner's answer.

"...you have yet to answer me question."

"What question? About Roxas?"

"Yes."

"Of course I'll go talk to him! But I don't know if I can make things any better."

"Oh well! I just need you to talk to him because you know how much he trusts you, Hayner!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going!"

"Thank you!"

Hayner followed the bubbly brunette back inside and made his way upstairs. He jumped slightly as he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist.

"Where you going, babe?"

"Just off to fix Sora's problems."

"Oh...I see. Well, hurry back before I miss you."

Hayner smiled at his boyfriends words as he stood on his tip toes and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I will, Sei."

Hayner departed himself from his loves strong grasp and continued up the stairs.

"Hey, Hayner."

"Yeah, Seifer?"

"Too late."

Hayner shook his head and chuckled at the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Roxas laid in a tight ball of blankets and tears curled up on his bed. He had cried so much that parts of his blanket were completely soaked. He now felt himself slowly losing the fight that his heavy eyelids held up, and he was beginning to drift away, and let his mind indulge in his dreams again.<p>

Until someone just had to disturb him, yet again. He curled up into a ball even tighter, as he heard soft knocks coming from his door.

"Go away..."

He spoke with tiredness obvious in his voice.

"Now, Rox. Is that anyway to speak to me?"

"...Hayner?"

Roxas' brows furrowed as he heard ruffling, scraping, and a small click come from the direction where the door to his bedroom laid.

"Well that was easy."

He sat straight up in bed, almost meeting with Hayner's forehead. But luckily, Hayner moved in time. He blinked, processing what had just happened. While all Hayner did was stand there with his hands on his hips as he smirked.

"H-How did you?"

Roxas's cringed internally as Hayner's smirk grew wider. Hayner swiftly pulled something out of his pocket, and dangled it in front of the blondes face.

"...A...card?"

"Yup. This one just so happens to be a gift card to the Sea Salt Ice Cream Parlor."

Both boys simply sat there in pure bliss, as they thought of the delicious frozen treat that they loved so. Until the dirty blonde abruptly sat down beside Roxas, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So how did you-"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really..."

"Geez, Rox. Has it really been that long? We use to go around the house unlocking doors with cards all the time. It's actually one of my favorite childhood memories..."

Roxas molded over what Hayner had just said, before flashbacks of his childhood came flooding back. Like that time Sora threw a Barbie at their old fish tank in the middle of one of his tantrums. Water and fish were everywhere.

"Oh yeah."

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey...come here."

Hayner spoke softly to Roxas as he scooted over to the young blonde, and rubbed away the dried tears that rested on his porcelain features.

"You got a little something on your face."

"Um...thanks."

Hayner beamed up at Roxas, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"No problem."

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, getting lost in the warm feeling of Hayner absent-mindedly playing with his hair.

"So...what's this I hear about some spiky redhead?"

Roxas let out a noise of annoyance as he rested his head on Hayner's shoulder.

"Who told?"

"Sora."

_'Sora...'_

Roxas continued to huff and puff with discomfort and anger as he spoke.

"It's just...I just...ugh...what all did he tell you?"

"Well, that Chucky kissed you, and you got mad and ran upstairs."

"His name isn't Chucky, Hayner."

"Well he could pass for him."

"I think it's Axel or something like that."

"Hm."

"Wait- you saw him?"

"Yup. Hey ran out the front door as Olette, Xion, and I were coming in."

"So...he left?"

Hayner nodded as he continued to play with the blonde's hair. Loving the soft velvet like touch it left on his fingers.

"Do...Do you think he's...mad at me?"

"I don't know what he was mad about. But he was definitely mad..."

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Oh..um...okay..."

"Well...it started off with Sora and I getting in a big fight about me being gay, but still in he closet again."

"Keep going..."

* * *

><p>"And so I didn't want to play Spin The Bottle, so I sat out and watched. But I ended up falling asleep. then...ya know. And then I got mad and ran up here."<p>

Roxas slowly lifted his head off of Hayner's shoulder as he looked up to try to see a reaction from the dirty blonde. Hayner stared off into space and slowly nodded.

"I think I understand."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. The whole reason you were made at Axel was because he was being cocky, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, you have to admit that somewhere deep down in there, you like Axel just as much as he likes you."

"W-What? N-"

"Be quiet, Roxas."

Roxas slowly looked down at the white comforter on his bed. Studying it as he continued to listen to Hayner.

"I think what you really need to do is go talk to Axel."

"What!?"

"What? You know where he lives, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah but-"

"No 'buts'!"

"Hayner!"

"Roxas."

Tears sprang to the young blonde's eyes as his lip began to tremble.

"But...

"I'm listening."

"...I'm scared."

Hayner saw the utmost fear in his dear friends eyes. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's shivering being.

"Roxas-"

"I-If I go see Axel then everyone is going to know I'm gay! A-A-And...what if what happened last Halloween...happens again?"

He cried into Hayner's chest and gripped him tightly. Hayner's heart sank as he heard sob after sob pour out of Roxas' mouth.

"...I won't let that happen again."

"Hayner-"

"I won't."

Roxas sniffled as he untangled himself from Hayner, and sat up to look him in the eye.

"Thanks, Hayner."

"Don't mention it."

They both sat in a mess of white covers and silence as Hayner went back to twirling Roxas' hair.

"You sure do like my hair, don't you?"

"I do...it's soft."

Roxas looked up at Hayner as he caught a small gleam in his eye.

"Um-"

"You're going to see Axel, right?"

"...I guess so."

"Then go get him tiger!"

Roxas laughed as Hayner pushed him off the bed, and to the door.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going."

Roxas reached for the doorknob, twisting the brass and slowly opening the door. But stopped, as he felt Hayner's grasp around his wrist. He turned around to only become face-to-face with his friend.

"What are y-"

"Tell him to take good care of you. Alright?"

"Um."

"Roxas..."

He gave the dirty blonde a small, sad, smile. As he unlatched his friend's hand from his wrist, and instead held it in his own hand.

"I'm sure he will, Hayner."

"He better."

"Hayner?"

"Hm?"

Roxas raised up as high as he could go on his tip toes, as he quickly pecked Hayner's cheek.

"Thanks...for everything."

They both smiled at each other, as Roxas slipped out of his room, and made it to the back door without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p>Roxas shivered as the cold wind flew all around him, he gripped his jacket covered arms wishing for warmth.<p>

_'I wander if he's really mad at me...'_

He let his thoughts ponder as he slowly made his way down the familiar dull sidewalk. Before he knew it, he was once again at the large gates that led to a certain redhead's home.

He pushed the gates open and walked forward, being met with steps which he climbed timidly. He was now standing directly in front of Axel's door. He took a deep breath as his shaking finger raised and pressed the door bell. His whole body was now in a shaking fit, he simply couldn't seam to control himself.

_'D-Don't be scared...everything's g-going to be okay.'_

He tried desperately to calm himself.

* * *

><p>Axel jumped as he heard a small chime, signaling that someone was at the door.<p>

"Demyx."

He grumbled unhappily as he made his way down the stairs. He came to a halt, as he slowly looked to his right, and glanced at himself in the hallway mirror.

_'Damn kid made me cry...'_

He shook his head as he attempted to scrub whatever tear residue that was left on his face. He reached for the doorknob, flinging the door open.

"Look Demyx, why don't you just leave me the hell alo-"

* * *

><p>Roxas squeezed his eye's shut as he heard Axel yell something angrily at him.<p>

_'Wait...what did he just...?'_

"Roxas."

He looked up to only be met with the redheads captivating cat-like eyes. He gasped at their utmost beauty.

"Hey, Axel."

* * *

><p><strong>So technically I should be doing homework right now. But, I decided to finish this off and give it to my readers instead! I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**...Hm...so I wander what happened to Roxas last Halloween...**

**Well...I know. But I guess you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out, huh?**

**'Til then!**

**NinjaChan97**


End file.
